Phenolic antioxidants, currently approved by the FDA, have received considerable attention as fungitoxicants. Recognition of the fungitoxic activity of these antioxidants is significant since the scientific community and the public at large are concerned about the deleterious affect many synthetic fungitoxicants currently in use today. Recognition of hazardous affects on individuals and the environment has lead biomedical scientists to seek alternate compounds with minimal adverse effect on human health and the environment. The general objective of this research investigation is to characterize the fungitoxic activity of selected phenolic antioxidants on toxigenic fungi. The phenolic antioxidants selected for this study are butylated hydroxyanisole (BHA), butylated hydroxytoluene (BHT), tertiary butylhydroquinone (TBHQ), 2,4,5-trihyroxybutyrophenone (THBP), 3, 5-ditert-buty-4- hydroxymethylphenol (Ionox-100), propyl gallate (PG), and ester of hydroxybenozoic acid (propyl paraben). Species of Aspergillus, Fusarium, and Penicillium are the mycotoxin-producing fungi selected for this study. The specific objectives for the proposed study include: (1) to determine the inhibitory effect of phenolic antioxidants on spore germination, (2) to characterize the effect of phenolic antioxidants on mycelial growth, (3) to examine the anti-mycotoxin-genic activity of phenolic antioxidants against toxigenic fungi, (4) to study the effect of environmental factors on the toxigenic activity of phenolic antioxidants, and (5) to train highly qualified minority students in biomedical research. Procedures to be employed in accomplishing the specific objectives outlined in the proposed study include: spore germination techniques, the poison food technique, thin-layer chromatography, high performance chromatography, visible-ultraviolet spectrophotometric methods, and the aflatest mycotoxin testing methods.